Invisible
by A Typical Snarry Fan
Summary: song fic to Clay Aiken's song, "Invisible" Harry wants Severus to know that he is not invisible, nor Potter. He wants Severus to know Harry, but will he get his wish?
1. Invisible

Invisible  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, last time I checked I didn't win Harry Potter and friends on Ebay... Or Clay Aiken... or his song.  
  
Summary: Song fic to "Invisible" by Clay Aiken. And no, I am not a Clay mate! My sis was just playing her CD during my New Year's Eve party. Harry wants Severus to know that he is not invisible, nor Potter. He wants Severus to know Harry, but will he get his wish?  
  
----Whatcha' doin' tonight  
  
I wish I could be a fly on your wall  
  
Are you really alone  
  
Still in your dreams  
  
Why can't I bring you into my life  
  
What would it take to make you see that I'm alive----  
  
"Potter! What do you think you are doing, you stupid fool?" Harry bent his head down, waiting for the tears to come. He was tired of the insults, the pain, and the humility, just for being Potter's son.  
  
----If I was invisible  
  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
  
If I was invincible  
  
I'd make you mine tonight  
  
If hearts were unbreakable  
  
Then I could just tell you where I stand  
  
I would be the smartest man  
  
If I was invisible  
  
(Wait...I already am)----  
  
Want hurts the most is that Harry was in love with the greasy git. It hurt that he would never have a chance. It hurt because he knew that Snape loathed him for no reason.  
  
----Saw your face in the crowd  
  
I called out your name  
  
You don't hear a sound  
  
I keep tracing your steps  
  
Each move that you make  
  
Wish I could read what goes through your mind  
  
Wish you could touch me with the colours of your life----  
  
Harry had to fight tears every time Snape said a hurtful thing to him. He was quiet in class and he never talked back or got mad when Snape would cross the line. He couldn't.  
  
----If I was invisible  
  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
  
If I was invincible  
  
I'd make you mine tonight  
  
If hearts were unbreakable  
  
Then I can just tell you where I stand  
  
I would be the smartest man  
  
If I was invisible  
  
(Wait...I already am)----  
  
"Nothing sir. Neville just put the wrong ingredient. We didn't do anything on purpose."  
  
"20 points from Gryffindor Potter, for your stupid lies." Snape made Neville his partner on purpose. This was a rather difficult potion they had to make and on the second step, Neville ruined it."  
  
----I reach out  
  
But you don't even see me  
  
Even when I'm scream out  
  
Baby, you don't hear me  
  
I am nothing without you  
  
Just a shadow passing through...----  
  
He couldn't stand up for himself anymore. He hated that he as still in love with the git and there was nothing he could do.  
  
"Get rid of that potion and zero marks for today. Potter it looks like you are failing Potions..."  
  
Harry shouldn't be happy... but failing Potions means more time alone with his Professor....  
  
----If I was invisible  
  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
  
If I was invincible  
  
I'd make you mine tonight  
  
If hearts were unbreakable  
  
Then I can just tell you where I stand  
  
I would be the smartest man  
  
If I was invisible  
  
(Wait...I already am)----  
  
And maybe he could show Snape that he was a human being with feelings-that he wasn't invisible.  
  
The End  
  
Unless someone wants more... 


	2. I Survived You

I Survived You  
  
Notes: Song fic to "I Survived You" by Clay Aiken.  
  
Chapter 2 of "Invisible"  
  
``````````````  
  
----I see the picture clear now, and the fog has lifted.  
  
The wool you tried to pull over my eyes was clever.  
  
Yeah you're gifted.  
  
But you forgot to dot some I's, and cross some T's along the way.  
  
I'm better now despite you baby.  
  
I'm stronger these days.----  
  
Harry scrubbed the cauldron. Ignoring Snape's jibes, but settled to just listen to his voice, not the words, but the voice. All his pent-up anger and pain went into the cauldron. Harry could almost hear Severus Snape saying, 'I'm sorry... I love you...' but that was all a dream.  
  
----Stronger.  
  
I survived the crash.  
  
Survived the burn.  
  
Survived the worst, yeah baby, but I learned.  
  
Survived the lies.  
  
Survived the blues.  
  
Almost killed me, but I survived the truth.  
  
And when you wrote me off like I was doomed.  
  
I survived you.----  
  
"Potter, watch what you are doing!" Snape snapped when Harry broke the brush that he was using to scrub.  
  
"Sorry sir," he muttered.  
  
"Potter," but this time it was softer. "Potter, you... aren't acting like the normal pig headed Gryffindor you normally act."  
  
Was it concern Harry heard in his voice? No. That would never happen.  
  
"Well sir, I'm not a pig headed Gryffindor."  
  
Snape didn't reply.  
  
The silence hurt like the insults.  
  
----I can look in the mirror now.  
  
It's been a slow awakening.  
  
Haunted by a heart full of you, couldn't help mistaking.  
  
That you could ever care for anyone.  
  
Anyone but yourself.  
  
But you would have to have a conscious baby.  
  
Good luck I wish you well.----  
  
"I'm done now sir," Harry spoke softly, not wanting to upset him with talking loud.  
  
Snape walked over and inspected the cauldron. "Potter, you missed a spot."  
  
Harry looked over at the spot where Snape was pointing. There was nothing there.  
  
"Sir, you must be mistaken. I cleaned the cauldron and there is no spots!" Harry was not aware that he was shouting.  
  
"Potter, you ungrateful boy, do not take that tone with me!"  
  
Harry cowered and muttered, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Get out, you fool!"  
  
Snape towered over Harry and harshly grabbed his arm, throwing him out of his classroom.  
  
"Come back when you can act your age."  
  
----I survived the crash.  
  
Survived the burn.  
  
Survived the worst; yeah baby, but I learned.  
  
Survived the lies.  
  
Survived the blues.  
  
Almost killed me, but I survived the truth.  
  
And when you wrote me off like I was doomed.  
  
I survived you.-----  
  
Harry curled into a ball outside Snape's classroom, allowing one tear. Why must love hurt so much? Why couldn't Snape see him? Why couldn't he love him?  
  
-----This heart has been torn in two.  
  
Cut and bruised.  
  
With too many bitter endings.  
  
I'll be damned if I have thoughts of you rain on my new beginning.----  
  
Harry never noticed that the door opened.  
  
'Potter, what I did was wrong, I don't apologise to many people, but I'm, sorry."  
  
Harry got to his feet. "It's ok sir... I didn't mean to act like a child."  
  
"Come here, let me heal your bruises."  
  
Harry let Snape drag him back into his office. He let Snape roll up his sleeve, and heal him.  
  
----I survived the crash.  
  
Survived the burn.  
  
Survived the worst; yeah baby, but I learned.  
  
Survived the lies.  
  
Survived the blues.  
  
Almost killed me, but I survived the truth.  
  
And when you wrote me off like I was doomed.----  
  
Harry left Snape's office silently. He never knew that Severus wanted him.  
  
----I survived the crash.  
  
Survived the burn.  
  
Survived the worst; yeah baby, but I learned.  
  
Survived the lies.  
  
Survived the blues.  
  
Almost killed me, but I survived the truth.  
  
And when you wrote me off like I was doomed.  
  
I survived you. ----  
  
Watching the boy go Severus felt a pang in his heart that he never felt before. He loved that boy.  
  
And for some unknown reason, he wanted to be with him. He felt horrible treating the boy so, but he had to. He couldn't get attached to him.  
  
Tbc 


End file.
